


When the sun shines down (on a beautiful Bikini Bottom day)

by curiouslycreative



Category: The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: May mention more characters, Multi, or add more tags, still used to posting on archiveofourown!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiouslycreative/pseuds/curiouslycreative
Summary: Some short stories inspired by Cordiallysent's story, "life, over the sea, (or at least somewhere by it.)" definitely check it out!





	When the sun shines down (on a beautiful Bikini Bottom day)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cordiallysent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordiallysent/gifts).

> Hi everyone, so I actually hit publish when I didn't mean to, so the first chapter may be edited over time! The writing style may change as well (hoping to get more introspective and into the minds of the characters) but hope you enjoy the sporadic posts!

Tonight was television night, well, if watching from a DVD you've seen too many times to count _qualifies_ as TV. Huddled all together on the couch in Bobby and Patrick’s apartment, Bobby, Patrick, and Sandy watch an episode from season 2 of The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. Patrick sits in his favorite spot, the middle. Not only does he not have to turn his neck, but he gets to have the role of human pillow and cuddle-expert for when his boyfriend and girlfriend inevitably begin to fall asleep.

Patrick's wearing a shirt he and Bobby had designed together for a Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy film viewing party. When they had initially heard that their favorite show would receive the Hollywood treatment, he and Bobby bounced off the walls. Unfortunately once the trailer dropped they saw how miscast the_ actors_ were, and the decision to go for dark and brooding quickly granted the movie a “so-bad we can all agree we can make fun of it” seal of approval among the fandom. Bobby and Patrick were active in the community forum posts, and had decided they needed to make their own, (costumes encouraged) Rocky Horror style viewing night. They knew it was a success not just because Patrick had found an opportunity to pull out his trombone; but when Edward -even after he had pounded on their door asking they quiet down, it was 11:30 at night for goodness sake, and he needed his full nine hours or else inspiration wouldn’t strike- stayed there for a record breaking (at that time) twelve minutes. For the determined crowd, anyone who stayed awake the whole night got to participate in a design your own shirt activity. Right now Patrick was shaking off some crumbs on his faded pink and yellow tie-dyed combo. There were still speckles of stray, sprayed on pink and yellow glitter from when he had helped decorate Bobby’s matching shirt, although his was made in a yellow and pink tie-dye pattern.

“Mermaid Man! Watch out!” Barnacle Boy declared as Patrick mouthed silently along while he idly grabbed a handful of treats from the salty combo bowl filled with rose chocolate sea-salted star shapes, salted truffle chips, and pretzel sticks.

Sandy, his girlfriend, was enjoying the selection from the nutty bowl, peanuts, with toasted acorns and pine nuts. She gave a slight smile and darted her hand instead into the salty bowl. There was a loud crunch as several chips broke and as others fell overboard onto the top of mid-century modern styled plastic table, but the two didn't mind the casualties caused by their locked hands now resting on the side of the bowl.

Growing up, Sandy never really watched TV. Sure there were some country variety shows she'd watch with her brother now and then, plus there was the science education programs her school sometimes brought out during a rainy day, but that was it.

Now, she had known there were followers of television shows, collectors and cosplayers and the like; but she didn’t know about _fans-_ until she met Bobby and Patrick. She truly believed her boys were the biggest fans out there, and if they weren't, well, she wasn't that sure if she'd want to meet the other fellas.

For instance, Bobby's much too focused on the screen to react to the stray chip falling on one of his fuzzy slippers. They're handmade, modeled after the iconic pink pair Mermaid Man wears when he attends cons. It's well known among “serious” fans of the show that he has never responded with the same answer when asked about the unique choice of footwear, and although Barnacle Boy makes the occasional remark that _he_ knows the real reason why he wears 'em, he has yet to reveal it publicly.

Bobby gropes his hand in the air until it finds its mark in the last snack bowl resting on the table, the gummy candies. It's a mess of colors with sour gummy worms, and mini pineapple and root beer candies shaped in the style of a pineapples and bottles respectfully.

An animated POW flashes on the screen, maybe it's the pink and brown combo, but it makes Patrick stop mid-chew. He pats the top with his free hand, causing chip crumbs to fall into his hair, which is currently a mix of faded pink and his natural hair shade.

“Uh guys... I think it’s time I dyed my hair again.”


End file.
